Yukie Edogawa (drama)
was the mother Oto and wife of Makoto. Following the bankruptcy of her husband's company, Yukie began living in a small apartment with Oto. She missed her old life and had a hard time adjusting. Her best friend was the late Miyoko Hase, who was Tenma's mother. Biography Early life Yukie was raised "a high class woman through and through." She married Makoto Edogawa, who had founded a successful cosmetics company. They had one daughter, Oto. Yukie arranged an engagement between Oto and Tenma, the son of her best friend Miyoko Hase. She was devastated by Miyoko's death in 2016.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Oto at Eitoku Makoto's company went bankrupt in 2017. The family's belongings were repossessed and Yukie moved into a small apartment with Oto, while Makoto left to work on a fishing boat. Yukie was unable to find a part-time job, having failed several interviews. She thus relied on Oto's engagement to lift the family out of poverty. Yukie was grateful towards Tenma's stepmother Rie who allowed the engagement to continue and sent Oto new clothes every month.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Yukie began practicing for a demonstration job at a supermarket in preparation for the interview.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Yukie got the job. Rie later sent her photos of Oto and Haruto Kaguragi together. Yukie skipped work to ask Oto if she was cheating on Tenma. Oto ran away in anger. The two of them apologized to one another, after Tenma dropped off Oto.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Yukie decided to visit Oto at her job. Overhearing Oto's and Arisa Konno's conversation, she encouraged her daughter to have a fun date with Tenma.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare That weekend, Yukie stayed up waiting for Oto. She wanted to talk to her daughter about her date, but Oto wished to be alone instead. A few days later, Oto informed Yukie that she was transferring to Tenma's school, Momonozono Academy. Yukie commented that it was sad that Oto would be leaving her friends at Eitoku Academy.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Sometime after Oto decided to stay at Eitoku, Tenma informed them that his parents had concerns. Yukie immediately wanted to explain, but a meeting was arranged instead. On June 2, they were on their way when Oto suddenly ran off. She apologized to the Hases'. A while later, Oto showed up with Haruto who explained what happened. The Hases' were satisfied with his explanation.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Rie visited Yukie and Oto at their home. She explained that she had been jealous of Oto since it meant that Miyoko still had a presence in everyone's lives. Rie then burnt the photos of Oto and Haruto as a way to make amends.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare She later informed Yukie and Oto about Hase Live opening a makeup department and hiring Makoto as its heads. Rie also arranged an apartment for the Edogawas to live in. Yukie was excited by the prospect of living as a family again with her husband and daughter. In late June, she attended Tenma's contest against Haruto with Oto and Rie.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare After the second round, Yukie overheard Haruto telling Oto "You are free to choose who you love". Hearing this made her concerned for the remainder of the competition. When Tenma lost, Rie was upset. Yukie told her that the children had come to this decision on their own. Makoto then arrived and helped her explain it to Rie.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Yukie was in her mid-forties. She had mid-length, black hair that curled inward towards the bottom. Her clothing consisted mostly of light and pale colors, including white and beige. She was most often seen wearing dresses and skirts. Personality and traits She was a high-strung person, meaning she was nervous and easily upset. Born into wealth, Yukie had a hard time adapting to a poor lifestyle. She coped by dwelling on her past, when her family was together and her best friend was alive. Yukie realized her shortcomings and felt bad for relying so much on Oto. Behind the scenes *Momoko Kikuchi plays Yukie in the drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *Her birthday is revealed in episode three as June 30, 1973, making her two months and two weeks older than her best friend Miyoko whose birthday is on September 12, 1973. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Edogawa family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents